Someday We'll Know
by Liz Sumeragi
Summary: [One-shot] [yaoi songfic] minha primeira songfic, baseada no manga "Boys Next Door" da Kaori Yuki. Lawrence repensa sua vida e seu amor por Adrian.


**Titulo:** Someday we'll know

**Autora:** Liz Sumeragi

**Serie:** Boys Next Door

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Adrian + Lawrence

**Warnings**: Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Slash... Chamem do que quiserem...

**A/N:** songfic =PPP (minha primeira sogfic...) 

**Disclaimer:** Boys Next Door e seus personagens pertencem a Kaori Yuki e a Hana to Yume 

                        Musica: Someday we'll Know do New Radicals

**Feedback:** code_bombay@yahoo.com.br

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_90 Miles outside Chicago_**_   
**Can't stop driving, I dont know why**   
**So many questions, I need an answer**   
**Two years later you're still on my mind**   
 _

_90 milhas fora de Chicago,_

_Não consigo parar de dirigir, não sei por quê._

_Tantas questões, eu preciso de uma resposta,_

_Dois anos mais tarde você está ainda no meu pensamento._

            "Adrian... eu ainda o amo, pois mesmo que você tenha me matado, você foi o único que cumpriu sua promessa e conseguiu me libertar... por isso eu sempre fico observando-o, mesmo que você não possa me ver ou sentir... porque eu sei que basta a lembrança que tenho de você para aquecer meu coração e continuar guardando seu sono e protegendo-o durante o dia. Mas, quanto mais o observo, e maior meu amor por você fica, a saudade que sinto dos seus toques e de seus beijos aumenta. Às vezes quase desejo não ter morrido e, mesmo que eu continuasse escravo de Dallas, pelo menos poderia vê-lo, toca-lo e, quem sabe, ficar junto de você... Você foi o único q enxergou o verdadeiro Lawrence... sem máscaras e sem medos... somente um adolescente com medo da própria vida, um adolescente que escondia esse medo sob uma camada de ironia... Estou observando-o novamente, e mesmo que você não saiba, estou chorando por nunca ter-lhe dito o quanto eu o amava e ainda amo... e, aparentemente, você nunca saberá... Por uma ironia do Destino, estou perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe de você que chega a doer..."

**Whatever happened to Emilia Earhart**   
**Who holds the stars up in the sky**   
**Is true love once in a lifetime**   
**Did the captain of the Titanic cry?**   
 

O que foi que aconteceu a Emilia Earhart?   
Quem sustenta as estrelas no céu?   
Amor verdadeiro é uma única vez na vida?   
O capitão do Titanic gritou?

            "Hoje o céu está nebuloso, e talvez chova. Acho que foi por isso que não o vi. Sabe, aí eu não posso entrar... existe algum tipo de força me mantendo do lado de fora, uma força que me leva até Dallas novamente... Será que nem mesmo depois de morto eu poderei me livrar dele?? *suspiro* Será que você pensa em mim com a mesma intensidade com a qual eu penso em você?? Eu sinto a aura vingativa de Dallas me chamando e nos amaldiçoando... amaldiçoando a mim por ter fugido e ter me apaixonado e amaldiçoando a você, Adrian, por ter me matado... Mas o que **ele** não sabe é que foi  **ele **quem me matou... Fugi de casa para achar meu irmão... E nunca imaginei que ele tinha saído de casa por livre vontade... Ele me escravizou, mas, sabe que até que essa escravidão não foi de todo ruim?? Se eu não tivesse sido prisioneiro de meu irmão, nunca teria conhecido você, e nunca teria sido tão feliz quanto eu fui naqueles míseros três meses..." meses..."

**Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain**   
**Someday we'll know why the sky is blue**   
**Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant f****or you**   
  
__

_Algum dia saberemos se o amor pode mover uma montanha,   
Algum dia saberemos porque o céu é azul.   
Algum dia nós saberemos porque eu não fui destinado para você._

"Anoiteceu finalmente. Todas as luzes da prisão onde você está se acenderam... E aqui fora a majestosa lua cheia ilumina a vida de crianças indefesas e inocentes que um dia foram que nem eu... e rezo a cada noite que passa para que elas um dia sejam felizes como eu fui... e que a felicidade delas seja eterna... Se eu pudesse realizar meu maior desejo, eu desejaria parar o tempo na época em que éramos mais felizes... a época na qual Dallas havia perdido minha pista e eu podia ser somente eu, sem medos nem receios. Quando a vida se resumia a nós dois... Mesmo que eu estivesse triste, você sempre dava um jeito de me acalmar, e quando você tinha aqueles terríveis pesadelos de sua infância, eu estava lá, para acalmar seu coração... Um vento suave começou a soprar, trazendo o cheiro e algumas pétalas de cerejeira. Eu tentei capturar uma pétala, mas ela escapou entre meus dedos... O cheiro das cerejeiras me lembrou do dia no qual você me levou ao parque para observamos o desabrochar das flores... no primeiro dia de abril, quando elas mostram seu esplendor completo... Isso fez meu coração pesar com a saudade e eu deixei as lágrimas escorrerem livremente por meu rosto... Ainda podia ouvir sua voz em meu coração...Seu sorriso ainda estava gravado em minha memória e eu gritei... Como não gritava há anos..."

****

**Does anybody know the way to Atlantis**   
**or what the wind says when she cries**   
**I'm speeding by the place where I met you**   
**for the 97th time tonight.**

_ Alguém sabe o caminho para Atlântida?   
Ou o que o vento diz quando chora?   
Estou dirigindo rápido perto lugar onde te encontrei,   
Pela 97ª vez esta noite._

            "Milhões de vezes pensei em ir embora, mas não importava o quanto eu tentasse, não conseguia me afastar de você... Desde que o conheci virei seu prisioneiro, nunca consegui me manter muito tempo afastado de você, mesmo que você não soubesse Adrian, eu virei seu prisioneiro... E, hoje, finalmente consegui desligar-me o suficiente de meu irmão e consegui penetrar as muralhas de sua prisão e cheguei em seu quarto, onde você dormia, calmo como uma criança. Subitamente eu o ouvi murmurar meu nome... Meu coração quase explodiu de felicidade... então você ainda se lembrava de mim, mesmo depois de quase um ano afastados pela morte. Consegui segurar as lágrimas naquele momento, mas nem tentei frear a vontade que me possuiu de beijá-lo... Passei uma de minhas mãos pelo seu rosto e suavemente beijei sua testa. Você se mexeu devagar, como se tivesse  me sentido... e eu claramente o ouvi dizendo: Sinto sua falta, Lawrence, por favor, nunca mais me abandone... Fique comigo para sempre..."

**Someday we'll know why Samson loved Delilah**   
**One day I'll go dancing on the moon**   
**Someday you'll know that I was the one for you..**

_Algum dia saberemos porque Sansão amou Dalila,   
Um dia eu irei dançar na lua,   
Algum dia você saberá que eu era o cara para você..._

"Mesmo querendo, eu não conseguia me afastar de você... Chorei todas as noites em que eu estava longe de você e sabia que só existia uma maneira de eu poder ficar perto de você uma última vez... Como eu sabia que você havia me sentido e eu não tinha mais nada a perder, já havia decidido usar minhas últimas forças... as últimas forças que me prendiam nesse mundo e a você para que eu pudesse ser visto. O dia estava lindo, exatamente como o dia no qual eu apareci a você pela primeira vez... o dia seguinte ao dia em que você matou aquele garoto, lembra? Eu não tinha mais forças para segurar o choro e estava como nunca havia estado. Mas as lágrimas eram de expectativa e esperança de ser visto. Eu apareci no topo do prédio vizinho, segurando um ramalhete formado por balões vermelhos idênticos aos do dia no qual nos tornamos amantes... E então, você sorriu. E num murmúrio suave disse meu nome... Mas, você começou a andar em minha direção, eu me assustei por um breve momento, porém logo compreendi o que deveria ser o desejo de Deus... Nós nascemos para ficarmos juntos e nem mesmo depois da morte deveríamos nos separar... Foi por isso que abri meus braços para recebê-lo e os balões soltaram-se, voando até o infinito, onde ficaríamos juntos para sempre."

**I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow   
I watched the stars crash to the sea   
If I could ask God just one question   
Why aren't you here with me?   
  
**

_Eu comprei uma passagem para o fim do arco-íris,   
Eu observei as estrelas irem ao encontro do mar.   
Se eu pudesse perguntar a Deus apenas uma questão:   
"Por quê você não está aqui comigo?"   
  
_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_~FIN~_


End file.
